


When We Were Young

by bee_bee2348



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bee_bee2348/pseuds/bee_bee2348
Summary: “I love you, Akaashi.” I could hear him whisper, barely audible. “I- I love you too, Bokuto.”
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 5





	When We Were Young

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I have been reading quite a lot of Bokuaka stories lately and I decided I would try it! And it definitely will not be the greatest, being i’m only 13 years old and I don’t have any experience writing stories. There will probably be some kind of grammar/punctuation mistakes throughout the story, but I really tried and enjoyed writing it! So if you do take your time to read it, thank you and I hope it was at least a little bit enjoyable!

bokuaka story (au where they met in middle school)

It was my first day as a middle schooler when I met him. I can remember the noise of a pair of shoes squeaking down the halls as me and my classmates heard a loud “HEY HEY HEYYYY!” we all looked at the owl-haired male in awe as he ran up to our teacher, Mr. Watanabe, jumping up and then proceeding to whisper something in his ear. “All right go ahead, Bokuto.”  
“HEY HEY HEY EVERYONE!!! MY NAME IS BOKUTO KŌTARŌ AND I WANTED TO SEE IF ANYONE WAS INTERESTED IN OUR SCHOOLS VERY OWN VOLLEYBALL CLUB!!” he said, overly enthusiastic. “Volleyball club?” I muttered to myself quietly. And the next thing I know the taller male is practically hovering over me and my desk.  
“Why do ya look so down?” he asked.  
“Oh. This is just my normal face.” I said firmly. “O-oh- I’m sorry then. Sooo do you like volleyba-“ he was cut off. “Bokuto please don’t bother the first years, just do what you came here to do.” our teacher said kindly. “Oh, right!” and after this he starts handing out flyers for volleyball club and leaves almost immediately after, telling us farewell with the wave of a hand.

It’s after school and I make my way to gym to see what this “volleyball club” is about. “I probably won’t end up staying..” I mumble.  
I feel a soft tap on my left shoulder and i turn around swiftly to see... Bokuto? “Oh, um hi?” I say. “YOUUUU CAMEEEEEE!!!” he says jumping up and down like a toddler who just got rewarded with cookies. “Yeah, I just wanted to check the club out and see what it’s like, it’s the only one that stood out to me,” I said calmly “But I don’t know if i plan on staying.” Bokuto’s mood dropped to the floor. “Oh.. I see..” he said while almost slumping completely over.  
His face brightened again almost immediately, “Well then I guess I’ll just have to show you why you should stay!” and starts sprinting over to the gym and i walk slowly behind.  
“EVERYONE!” Bokuto booms, panting, as we make it to the entrance.  
“This is-“ he stops, “Wait what’s your name?” he whispers awkwardly. “Oh, It’s Akaashi.” I whisper back. “OK EVERYONE THIS IS AKAASHI!” he booms louder than before. “Oh, uh, hi.” I say embarrassed and then Bokuto tells everyone why I’m here while introducing me to his team.  
After introductions they start to practice and i study them carefully. At one point they notice my staring and ask me if i’ve ever played before. “I used to play with the neighborhood kids.” I reply. “Well... were you any good???” Bokuto asks startling me. “I’m not the type of person to say if I was good at something or not, I don’t want to sound biased.” I wonder how many more questions will be coming towards my way when i hear the team captain say, “Well i guess we’ll just have to find out” and he tosses me one of the balls.

When the team finally throws in the towel for the night I am dripping with sweat. “YOOO AKAASHI!” I hear bokuto yell from the doorway of the club room. “Yes?” I answer trying to catch my breath. As he’s running over to me he almost trips on thin air, and i giggle just a little bit. “You’re fairly decent at this if I can say so myself.” Bokuto says in a not-so-humble way. I laugh a little at that. “Sooooo, do you think you’ll stay?” he questions, “Hmm.. I think i’ll have to sleep on it.” I say sarcastically. “WHAAAAT???” He yells in surprise. “I was kidding.” I say and Bokuto looks away and says he totally knew that.

(small time skip)  
Bokuto runs up to me as we are walking to the club room. “HEY HEY HEYYYYY AKAASHI!” he shouts in his usual loud toned voice. “I’ve been wondering, what high school do you plan on attending?” he asks me. “Oh, uh, I guess it hasn’t really crossed my mind yet, but probably Fukurōdani High School.” I say.  
“REALLY?!?! ME TOOOOOO!” he shouts, and a small part of me is happy that i’ll still be with Bokuto. Ever since we first met we’ve become closer than i’ve ever been with anybody. I’m glad for that.

(time skip to high school (bokuto third-year, akaashi second-year))  
The squeak of shoes on the gym floor ring in my ears as I hit a set in Bokutos direction. The slap of his hand against the ball echoes through the gym as he spikes it straight down to the floor. Silence. And then everything goes loud again. We won. We scored the final point. Normally winning a game wouldn’t be such a huge deal to me but since it’s Bokutos last year in high school I want everything to count. Everything. I can hear my team cheering as I stand there in silence.  
“Akaashi, are you alright?” I hear Konoha question. I don’t reply. He walks over and grabs my should asking me again. “Oh, I’m sorry I must’ve spaced out.” I say calmly. “Dude. You’re freaking me out. WE. WON.” he says drastically. I look over at Bokuto who is beaming in the air, proud that he made the deciding point. “I THINK THIS CALLS FOR A CELEBRATION!” He shouts so the whole team can here. “VICTORY PARTY AT MY PLACE. TONIGHT!”  
Being it’s a Friday, I decide I should join the rest of the team at the party. I swiftly get ready in about ten minutes and head over to Bokutos place. I knock on his door three times before I receive an answer. Bokuto practically busts down the door. Shirtless, with his hair messy.  
“Am i here early?” Not paying much attention to the mess Bokuto has made of himself. “Uh, yes, you are.” He says in a rather calm tone than his usual booming voice you could hear a mile away. “Oh sorry about that, may I come in?” I say. “Of course!” Bokuto says with a little more enthusiasm. “You’re odd, I hope you know that.” I added, jokingly. “If that was you’re idea of a joke, you need comedy lessons.” Bokuto uses this as HIS idea of a comeback. “Oh and i forgot to mention, I invited Kuroo so Kenma will probably show up as well.” Bokuto adds.  
As the rest of the team, plus Kuroo and Kenma, start to show up Kuroo says sarcastically, “Well well well, if it isn’t Bokutos boyfriend.” and he points directly at Akaashi while giggling. I blush uncontrollably. “You think you’re funny, huh Kuroo?” I hear the soft, annoyed voice of nobody other than Kenma. “But look! He’s blushing!!!” Everyone jokes, except for the confused Bokuto and unbothered Kenma. “B-b-boy-boyfriend?!?!” Bokuto says with a mix of concern and confusion. “Relaaax. I was just messing with ya.” Kuroo says. “Mhm sure.” I barely hear Kenma mumble.  
We are all seated around the table as we are eating the pizza we ordered. Everyone looks at Bokuto and starts laughing at him as he drops his pizza straight onto the ground. Well almost everyone. I don’t laugh at many things and Kenma, well he was too busy playing video games to notice anything had even happened. “How can you be the ace of a volleyball team and then be clumsy enough to drop a piece of pizza??” Konoha teases. Bokutos face looked down and his eyes narrowed from their usual wide disposition. “Look what you all did. Now he’s in emo-mode!” I say, annoyed. “Awe, look! Akaashi is worried about his boyfriend.” Kuroo chuckled, mischievously. “How did I become the one getting picked on, hm?” And at this point everyone bursts out laughing, even Kenma and Bokuto, who just looked like his dog died. Except for me. I’m still not laughing.  
We all head home after around two more hours of hanging out and by the time i walk home I am exhausted from the days events. As soon as i walk through the door i greet my mom and dad and make my way to the shower.  
“Ah, I feel a little better now.” I mumble to myself as i make my way to my room, telling my parents good night.  
Laying in the darkness, I hear my phone ding. I roll over and look at the message sent.  
-From Bokuto  
‘Hey Akaashi! I just wanted to tell ya that I’m glad you could make it tonight and that i had a really great time and good night :)’  
-Message sent  
‘Good night, Bokuto.’

I didn’t sleep that night. All I could think about were the days events. “Why am I thinking about this? Why do I acre so much about the little comments Kuroo made? I’m obviously not dating Bokuto.” I say to myself. But it doesn’t help. My mind keeps repeating the words over and over in my head. I roll over to look at the time. “3:29 am. Great.” I mumble, annoyed at my thoughts and at myself.  
Well. I might as well try. I grab my phone and open my messages. Just a simple, ‘Hey Bokuto.’ should do. Not expecting a reply, i almost immediately receive a message back.  
-From Bokuto  
‘Can’t sleep?’  
-Message sent  
‘No. What about you.’  
-From Bokuto  
‘I can’t either’  
**about thirty minutes into the conversation.**  
-From Bokuto  
‘Akaashi I’m just gonna say it’  
-Message sent  
‘???’  
-From Bokuto (3)  
‘I-‘  
‘I think I might be-’  
‘I think I might be gay.’

My heart pounds at the sight of this. I mean- Of course I will support Bokuto through anything. I just love him like that. Wait? Did i just say I loved him?  
-From Bokuto  
‘Akaashi? Did you fall asleep?’  
-Message sent  
‘No I’m sorry. I was just thinking.’  
-From Bokuto  
‘Thinking what?’  
-Message sent  
‘Nothing in particular. But I want you to know. If you are gay, Bokuto, I will fully support you. Know this, I will support you through anything, as I am your best friend. If you ever need to talk about this you can talk to me. Okay?’  
-From Bokuto  
‘Awww, thanks buddyyy’

Well the mood changed fast. That was the most astonishing thing about Bokuto. You never know how he will react to something because his moods are always changing.  
-Message sent  
‘No problem. I think I am gonna head to sleep now, good night.’  
-From Bokuto  
‘Night Akaashi’

I didn’t sleep that night. 

As I’m on my way to school I hear hear the bird-haired male dash towards me. “AA-KASH-IIIIIII” He screams running towards me. He practically jumps on my back and proceeds to yell “GUESSSSS WHAAAAATTTT”  
“Hm? What is it, Bokuto?” I reply. My mouth drops as I hear the words coming out of my best friends mouth.

“You have a what on me?” I say.  
“A crush!” he says proudly.  
“I really don’t know what I was expecting but it definitely wasn’t that.” I calmly reply trying to hold back from blushing. “Well why?” I ask. “Becauseeeee you always stick up for me and calm me down when i’m upset AND you are very beautiful Akaashi.”  
I stop dead in my tracks. Beautiful? Me? Maybe this whole thing is just a huge prank the others made Bokuto pull. “What? Did i say something I wasn’t supposed to?” Bokuto says wide-eyed also stopping. “No, no you didn’t. I am just shocked, that’s all.” I replied hoping to cover up that fact that I’m blushing like crazy. Am I gay? Do I- Do I like Bokuto? If this is a prank I am going to murder everyone who put him up to this.  
It was a normal day at school. Nothing out of ordinary happened. Well, besides for this morning.

A couple days have passed since Bokutos confession. What puzzles me is that he never asked how I felt about him.  
*Incoming call*  
“Hm?” I wonder and see that it’s Bokuto. Well I might as well answer.

“Hello?” I say.  
“HEY HEY HEYYYY” Bokuto screeches and I immediately regret holding the phone so close to my ear.  
“Being that loud isn’t necessary, Bokuto.”  
“Huh? Why not?”  
“Never mind that, do you wanna sleepover tonight, Akaashi?” he asks still not keeping it down.  
“I will if you won’t be so loud.” I say sarcastically knowing nothing quiets Bokuto unless he’s in his “emo mode”.  
“What time?”  
“6:30!” he answers  
“Alright, I’ll be there.” 

As I make my way over to Bokutos house, I realize I have a knot in my stomach. “Huh? Am I nervous? What’s wrong with me?” and the next part I don’t say out loud, do I have feelings for him?  
“HEY HEY HEY AKAASHI!” Bokuto booms with his normal loud voice. At this point hearing it makes me feel safe, at home. It might be odd but hearing it all the time just becomes a normal thing. “Hey, Bokuto.” I reply. “Sooo, what do ya wanna do?” he pokes my shoulder while asking this for some reason. I notice his parents aren’t home. Hm. He didn’t mention that. Whatever. “Do you want to watch a movie, I guess?” I finally respond. “Sure thing!” He says while smiling so wide it causes me to giggle a little. 

About thirty minutes into our second movie I yawn a little bit. How am I tired? It’s fairly early. “You sound like an old man, Akaashi, yawning this early.” He jokes. “Haha, very funny.” I say back. I guess I must’ve fell asleep because I remember waking up to a head on my shoulder. It’s Bokutos. Obviously. “Huh?” I say. He’s asleep. I shake him lightly trying to wake him.  
“WHAT? HUH? IM AWAKE? YES. YES I AM AWAKE!” he says, while springing up, all at the same time. “Oh i didn’t mean to scare you.” I say giggling as he looks around the room confused. “I- I’m sorry.” He says seriously but in a embarrassed tone. “It’s okay I guess I fell asleep too, so I didn’t notice as much.” I say, reassuring him it didn’t bother me all too much.  
“Your shoulder makes a really nice pillow, Akaashi.” Bokuto adds after around four and a half minutes of silence. “Oh. Really?” I ask, trying to not get red in the face. “Yeah, I think so at least.”

After another hour or so Bokuto finally says that we should go head up stairs to his room. His bed would be awfully small for both of us so I say that I’ll sleep on the floor. “Alright, if you say so.” Bokuto chuckles. 

It starts to rain. Really bad. Thunder and lightning almost struck every forty-five seconds. Bokuto is deathly afraid of loud thunderstorms. Not something he usually admits to people. But l knew this. I look up to see him staring at the ceiling wide-eyes and he looks like he could snap any minute and start shaking. I almost burst out laughing at the sight of this. “It’s not funny!” Bokuto cries. “Yes, yes it is.” I kid around with him like this until he starts shaking heavily. And at this point the only thing i could do was get up and lay right next to him to try to calm him down. “It’s gonna be okay.” I say trying to calm him at least a little bit.  
Bokuto is basically clinging on to me as the rain hits the house even harder than before. I usually like sleeping in bad weather but I really can’t when I have a shaking third-year on top of me, that is also scared to death. It’s not happening so I hug Bokuto back in an effort to try to take his mind off of the weather. “H-huh?!” he says struggling to make out the words. “Shhh. It’s going to alright. Just breathe in and out slowly.” I reassure him that the weather can not hurt him from inside his house. And eventually he actually calms down. But we are still cuddling each other. And i have a feeling it would be rude to stop, so I just continue.

We sat in silence for a while until Bokuto says, “Hey, Akaashi?” I turn to face him. “Yes?” I say replying back simply. “You never told me if you returned my feelings. You know, when i confessed?” My heart dropped. My mind is racing. What do I say? Why did he put me on the spot? There’s a million things running through my head right now. “Well,” I start. “I have been thinking this for some time, but I think I might like you too, Bokuto. Ever since I met you, you have been the best, and I mean best, best friend I could ask for. You are one of the only people who can make me laugh the way you can make me laugh and I’m grateful for that.” I say silently only loud enough for Bokuto to barely hear what I had said. And after that silence. Did I say something wrong? No. I couldn’t have, there wasn’t anything remotely offensive towards him when I said that. So what is it. Why the silence? I look at Bokuto and I can see tears streaming down his face. I think I wore a face of confusion because then Bokuto tells me that was nicest thing anyone had ever said to him. And now I could feel tears forming in the corners of my eyes. I loved him. I know I did. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and hugged him so tightly my arms almost started hurting. “I love you, Akaashi.” I could hear him whisper, barely audible. “I- I love you too, Bokuto.”


End file.
